headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Cyborg is one of the few characters that doesn't represent an actual country. It was added in the third Update along with Mexico and The Netherlands. It's a 5-star opponent in Arcade mode. It is the first non-country in the game. If you have any question about The character Cyborg, please ask Here. Appearance The cyborg (Robot) is a lethal, mechanical character of unknown origin. It has red eyes, rectangular mouth and nose, and it has "MAX" written above its left eye. It also has a number 8 on both sides of its metal head. It's a pretty good character, and has easy Unlock Requirements. Power Shots The robot has 2 powers: its "normal" power and another power he acquires after taking enough damage (you can tell by its broken face and metal parts falling from its head). Robo-Fist Power Shot The robot's Punch Shot can be considered a better version of Italy's Big Ball Shot, consisting of the cyborg jet-packing into the air,yelling "Warning,warning" and a giant ball enveloped in a metallic fist smashing and pushing back anything in its way, including the opponent. However, when it comes to counter attacking it is sometimes easy. When it is counter attacked, the opponent doesn't get the jet boots you get. So the opponent gets hit by the ball. When sandwiched between you and the ball, you can then kick him, and punch the ball back, resulting in a goal. However, occasionally, the counter-attacked ball will go over the opposition for a goal, but it hardly ever happens. It does happen, though, so be careful. (When damaged): Missile Power Shot After taking serious damage, the robot will try another shot: the Missile Shot, which consists of the robot preparing 5 missiles to be shot towards the opposing side, possibly hitting the opponent along the way. Some players considers this power shot as a worse shot than the punch shot, as it is not as effective at certain distances. However, when the defender is cyborg and the player is defending the cyborg's Missile Power Shot, it could be an annoyance. This shot is best used at the very middle of the field (the middle line). Sometimes if your'e a little behind the middle line, you will probably score if the opponent doesn't jump that high. Remember, the '''red '''missile contains the ball! The location of the red missile varies! Unlock Requirements Unlocked by reaching the SS rank in Survival mode. There have been reported glitches with the Cyborg. For example: * By getting to rank 10 in Survival and LOSING against the Cyborg. Then you press OK to the statistics of gameplay, quit Head Soccer and reopen it. Finally, open up a tournament and the Cyborg will be unlocked. * Also, if you go to Costume menu and slide the costumes quickly until reaching the end of SS hats, the game will close. On restart, the Cyborg will be automatically unlocked (only for IOS). * If you quit out of Survival on level 10 vs. the Cyborg and go into tournament it will automatically unlock. (NOTE: The Update 4.0 has stopped the glitch of Cyborg) History Collages Click here to see the Collage. Trivia -He is the first robot in game,the second one is Uruguay if you count him for his power button effect. Category:Characters